Ten Times The Pleasure
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: Orgy, Smut, PWP, EmXB, BXJ, BXJaXFe, BXCXEs


**Ten Time's The Pleasure**

A sex party!

Bella was more than excited. All through her work, she had wanted to fuck each and every one of them, but she had been too shy. Apart from having some fun with Angela, Bella hadn't been with anyone one else.

And now was the time. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she walked down the hall. She could hear dim music from underneath the door. Smiling to herself, she entered. She let out a gasp, it was the first time she had been in this part of the building and she had to admit, this was the best!

It had not only extremely large several beds and couches, but tables and every playing toy she could imagine. And also, there was an indoor pool through the glass windows, people were already lounging and kissing in it.

"Heaven isn't it," she heard a soft tone. It was Angela of course, she was smiling too. Bella nodded, and took her naked form appreciatively. Angela's hair lay down in layers, and she wore nothing but a belt around her waist.

"But this isn't even the best part," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, to her it was the best! Everyone here was ready and naked; the party just had to _officially _begin.

"You'll see honey," she laughed and then said, "Get rid of that stupid coat of yours."

Not feeling shy, Bella got rid of it. Underneath it, Bella wore a cropped tee so short that the round bottoms of her breast were seen, and while she walked, people got a peak at her pink nipples too. With the top she wore a tight panty.

"Nice attire," she heard an appreciative tone behind her, and hands cup her ass.

"Thanks," she grinned sportily at Emmett. His huge body was almost naked…he just had to get rid of his boxers so that his huge cock would spring out free. Bella could feel herself become wet just as the thought of having it inside her.

"What was-" she was about to ask when she heard a loud gong and lights dimmed.

Suddenly the music stopped and the room filled with horny moans, and people hooted. Bella realized that the moans were coming from behind her, she turned and gasped, the whole wall was covered with a plasma screen.

"Wow," she whispered as words formed on the screen.

'ARE YOU READY?!"

"Yes!" people screamed back, Bella realized that she was one of them.

And then it began!

On the screen was put up a midway orgy. Bella skin shivered when she saw the various activities the actors were involved it.

She felt someone tug her; she went willingly, her eyes still on the screen as she saw a long chain of fucking. She realized that the actors were actually her co-workers! And then she saw that cameras were fitted at every corner, to capture every act that would take place. Exhibitionism was something that Bella loved. Once she was on the bed, she realized that it was James and Felix who had taken her. She curled her legs and moaned as she felt the silky sheets under her bare skin. Immediately James pulled her legs down and spread them.

She felt her t-shirt rise up and breasts bounce apart.

"As much as I love your t-shirt, I'm getting rid of it," she heard Felix say from beside her head. Giggling, she held her hands up from Felix to pull it out.

"Oh Bella, I love your breasts baby!" James moaned, as soon as the t-shirt was removed, Felix gave him an appreciative humph.

And then both of them were on her babies. James mouth ate her right boob roughly while Felix was slow and punishing. Both of them were licking and flicking her nipples and sucking them hard. She let out a low pitch scream when she felt James bite her nipple down hard.

"Ugh…more," she panted. He flicked it and bit it down again. Not wanting to be outshone, Felix grazed her breast and started chewing on her nipple.

Still gasping, James went down to her stomach placing kisses and started tugging at her flimsy underwear with his hands and teeth. His hands cupped her perfect tight ass as he pulled her underwear down. While he did that, Felix had his mouth on the breast which James had left and was now massaging her left breast with his hand. He licked the valley between her breasts and started bouncing and squeezing the mounds in his hands. And then, he started getting rid of his pants, Bella knew what was going to happen, his seven inches thick cock sprung free, it was semi hard. "Suck my dick!" he groaned and put his fat cock in her mouth.

With willing and hungry laps she started sucking it and grated her teeth along the surface. She rolled her tongue over and over and bit it at places; he moaned as he pulled her hair and chocked her. After getting a total massage, Felix started putting it in and out of her mouth vigorously. He was finally fucking her mouth.

"Yeah baby!" He screamed, as she kissed his cock's head and grazed and sucked the whole length every time he entered and left.

Meanwhile, James had her legs spread wide and licked her from her asshole to pussy. Bella moaned into Felix's dick. He just slammed harder. With his tongue James spread her lips open and started lapping at her juices. Both his hands were on her ass cheeks, pinching and squeezing them. She was so wet that his tongue went in quite easily and he started the roller coaster ride in. Bella wound her legs around his neck as his tongue hit her g-spot. She wanted to tell him to reach down there again, but her mouth was still full with Felix's dick.

While she was being eaten and mouth fucked by them, the whole room was filled with screams and moans. Rosalie was riding Emmett while Emmett sucked Esme's pussy. And Esme was being ass fucked hard; sometimes Emmett even licked the entering cock of Jasper. Rosalie had leaned over and pulled Esme into a passionate kiss, while her hands were on Esme's voluminous breasts. As Esme had bent, her ass had spread wider and now Emmett was getting continuous access to Jasper's horny cock. And he wasn't complaining.

Angela had been chained and her every hole was filled by toys while Laurent was watching her with lust pumping his dick. Tanya joined them, putting on a strap on, she took the place of the automatic cock which had been entering Angela in and out. And Alice entertaining a group of five guys, letting them pull and touch her every part. That was quite a sight; Alice was so tiny that she was barely seen. Her tiny asshole and pussy was being fucked by two men, and she was entertaining another with her mouth. While the other two, they were slapping her breasts with their cocks and fucking her tits together.

"I'm gonna come!" Felix screamed. He had shifted from her mouth taken a position behind Bella as he fucked her asshole. And James had now begun fucking her pussy with his ten inches long fat cock. "Me too!" he growled, thumping into her hard. Both the men had formed a pattern, as James went in Felix went out and as Felix went in James went out. Bella's pussy was started to clench and the feel of it tighten around James's cock was pushing his limits. He had never fucked anyone this tight before. Bella wanted to answer, telling him she was going to come to, but her mouth and fingers were busy eating Jessica's wet pussy. Jessica moaned and pinched Bella's breasts and rubbed her palms on Bella's nipples bouncing them.

"What a dirty girl you are Bella!" she giggled, "Never took you for one."

"Being fucked by two men with fat cocks, and eating my delicious pussy!" this talk wasn't just turning on all the four of them but also Carlisle and Esme. Esme was on her fours as her eyes were fixed on the four men and women in front of her and Carlisle was behind her, fucking her doggy style.

"Do you want us to come in your pussy and asshole Bella?" James asked writhing in pain and pleasure.

"Come on her breasts and mouth!" Jessica told them, realizing the look on their faces. She had too much experience to tell.

Both the men got there dicks out, and Bella groaned into Jessica's pussy.

"Aren't you getting up?" James asked with a grin, pumping his dick with his hand.

"Oh no," Jess replied, she was far too happy being pleasured by Bella. And few more moments, she would come too.

"Suits you then," Felix grinned, and both the men started splashing their come on Bella's naked body. Felix even gave a naughty splash just where Bella was eating Jessica. Grateful, Bella lapped at all the come she could get. She crossed her legs and arched her back as she started coming too. Her tongue lashed around Jessica's wet pussy making her come too.

The sight with all the come on Bella's breasts was making Jess hungry. Bending down she started to lick it off Bella's body while both men watched with lusty stares. Her legs crossed around Bella's head and tongue licked Bella clean.

Just as she was down, James grabbed Jessica, and slammed his re-hardened dick into her pussy. She let out a slight squeal, but wound her legs around his hips and started to kiss him. Felix had left Bella with a bite on her nipple and gone over to Tanya who was still fucking Angela's pussy. He wanted to fuck her behind now, he was huge on fucking from behind, and maybe he would even get another dick into Angela's pussy. He was hard and she was quite _open._

Bella say there panting, as everyone had left her. Her breathing was high but she wasn't even a little tired. Instead her pussy was started to ache for more. She sat up on the bed, and realized that everyone was involved in pairs or groups. Then her eyes stopped at Alice and five men, they had now tied her up to the bed post and were taking turns on fucking her tight pussy. Seeing her tied up and her expressions and moans were getting to Bella. Jumping her she walked around and reached a table. Opening the drawers, she found a satin whip. She widened her legs a little and whipped her pink region gently, and she closed her legs and started to pull it out. The feel of the satin move those her folds left her moaning, and she wanted another fat dick in her pussy.

As the whole satin came out, she brought it to her mouth and licked her own juices. "Mhmm…" she moaned.

"Now that's some hot piece of action," her eyes opened. Emmett was in front of her, staring her with desire.

"Do you want to fuck me Emmett?" she purred.

"Yes, Bella!" he grinned.

He pushed her back into the hard wooden desk, Bella moaned, she could just imagine how hard Emmett's dick would be when she's down through him, and this time, she would drink all of his come. She could imagine herself on knees while Emmett empty his load in her mouth and how she would drink every single drop of it. His huge body fell on her as he started kissing her mouth; his both hands were down on her ass as he spread her cheeks and played in the region between them. From her mouth, he went down to her breasts; he pummeled and bit them in hurry, throughout his fingers in her pussy. She reached her hand down and started pumping his dick.

"Ooh Bella!" he screamed. Without waiting, still holding it in her hand, she thrust it in her. He groaned and launched his teeth on her nipples and kissed her evenly.

"Oh…oh…faster Emmett!" Bella screamed.

"You like my fat dick in your dirty whore of a pussy don't you Bella?" he spoke dirty.

"Yes…your fat dick…ugghh." He thrust in and out of her roughly, and finally she started to feel her pussy clench around his dick. "I'm coming!" she screamed and bit on his neck. And then he emptied his load in her, both of them writhed on the desk, trembling.

"I want to cock worship you," Bella whispered in his ear.

"Such a cock whore!" he chuckled but stood up, Bella went down on her knees her eyes staring at Emmett's fat juicy member with lust. Then, as if experimenting, she gave his shaft a slow long noisy lick.

"Ooh Bella, you like fat cocks don't you?" Emmett watched her make dog laps at his heavy member. Bella didn't hear him, for she was so into the act. Then without any warning, she put the whole member deep into her throat. Emmett's fat dick was longer than Felix's and Bella almost choked, but this didn't hinder her. it only made her more excited as she placed her small hands on his thighs and started to move her head and up and down. Even though Emmett's cock was in her mouth and he had full control over it, he let her do the antics. He knew who would be in control later anyway. Bella played by the cock, lapping it and grazing it. Then getting bored by all the tugging, she simply started sucking on it were a yummy candy. The noise and the amount of sucking she was using had finally gotten Emmett on the edge. He loved how the sucking was making his dick twitch and he knew, he would soon come again. Bella looked up to him from her wide brown eyes, and he fucking loved it. "Fuck it!" he mumbled as he almost double over. Bella had just bit him.

"Do you want to drink my come baby?" he asked her.

Bella simply bobbed her head, joyful. "Don't you dare drop even a little bit!" he ordered, and then his balls tightened and he felt his cum spurt out. Bella's mouth filled and she almost dropped a little by moaning. Almost.

With a gulp, she swallowed his milky come. "Oh Bella, there a little drop here," he wiped her lip with his thumb.

"Let me clean it up," she whispered and sucked on his thumb just as she had sucked his cock.

After doing Emmett, Bella walked feeling slightly content, but she wasn't completely satisfied yet, she went and lay on the closest bed and started fingering herself with one hand and pinching her nipples.

"Need some help darlin'? She heard a Southern twang. Sitting up, Bella's eyes widened.

"Yes please," she whispered, watching the lean honey blond man who was also Alice's boyfriend.

"You're such a beauty to look at Bella," he told her, sitting over her.

"Jasper," she simply acknowledged him.

Without further talk, he simply jumped on her and they started kissing. Jasper was more sensual and yet rough than anyone she had kissed here. His naked body was hovering over hers, and as she closed her legs she felt his cock in between them. She moaned at the feel, he bit her lips and then passed down to her neck. Kissing her…sucking her…

On reaching her breasts, he stopped and looked at them. Bella's pussy became wetter just by the look of his eyes.

"Mhmm…" he hummed and started licking her mounds slowly. He lifted her breasts and licked underneath, Bella moaned, closing her legs, squeezing his semi hard cock in between her thighs, almost at her pussy. Her pussy throbbed, wanting to ride it.

Then he held her breasts together, and kissed each nipple and licked it too some more. He flicked it and rolled it repeatedly. "Suck them!" Bella groaned, twirling on the bed. She now lay over him and pressed her breasts into his mouth. "Eat my tits," she ordered and rubbed them over his face. Groaning into her breast, he started to bite and tug. Bella's legs spread over his stomach as hit continued her breast assault. His hands were on her ass, spreading it and then he thrust both of his thumbs into her pussy. Bella's back arched, and she moved back swiftly. In doing that, she felt a pang of pain. Because Jasper had been still biting and squeezing when she decided to reach back, her nipples had been pulled hard. Jasper had released them with a pop. His fingers still in her pussy, playing with her wet folds, Jasper took in the sight on him. He had long since wanted to fuck this brunette and now he was finally getting a chance. He watched her breath into and out as he played with her sex. Her beautiful round breasts bouncing with every breath, and he wanted them in his mouth again. Jasper had seen many breasts in his line of work, and so far Bella's had been in the group of perfection. He could just imagine how tight her pink pussy would be when his cock would be in it.

"Bella, ride me!" he ordered, panting. All his thoughts had made his cock rock hard.

Giggling like a school girl, Bella rubbed her sex on his stomach and finally reached his cock. Instead on jumping over it, she went down, his hard standing cock gave a twitch as it touched her wet pussy.

"Bella!" he groaned, wanting nothing more than being inside her. Bella just gave him a teaching look. Then he felt her spread her breasts on either side of his cock. He moaned at the site of it. His long thick cock standing while Bella's round mounds lay around, her pink nipples hard and poking out. He reached his hands down and pulled her nipples, she giggled, and then it came as a shock to him as she licked the back of his cock completely.

"Ugh!" he moaned.

Giggling, and enjoying herself thoroughly, she pressed her boobs, Jasper's cock twitched in between her creamy tits. "Oh baby!" he moaned and pinched her nipples. She started to breast fuck his cock. She moved her breasts up and down, panting heavily. Jasper saw his cock bounce with her boobs, bobbing up and down. Bella then squeezed and pressed her babies around his member once more. "Ugh, Bella…ride me!" he pleaded.

Finally, showing mercy, or maybe because she wanting his cock inside her as much as he wanted, she jumped on him without any warning. Both of them screamed in pain and pleasure. Jasper's eyes almost rolled back in his head when he was in the warm confines of her pink pussy. Bella started to jump up and down. It was a pretty wild site. Jasper laid spread on the bed, his cock rock hard and erect, while Bella was on top of him jumping up and down. Her hands were on her breasts pinching her nipples. Jasper's cock went in and out; he loved to see it disappear into Bella's pussy. And she was so fucking tight.

Both of them were moaning, and screaming in pleasure. "Bella…so tight…" he told her.

Suddenly, she rotated, trying to reach her g-spot. The feel of her rotating on him was mind fucking. Jasper knew it, a few more moments and he would empty his load in her tight pink pussy. Then she rotated once more, her breasts facing him again. He watched them move tantalizingly. "Fasster!" he moaned, his hands now on her ass, spreading it as wide as it can go. Bella let out a scream when he fingered her asshole, and jumped faster. Her pussy was starting to clench, it was the last straw he needed. "I'm coming," he panted, and he knew she was too. He clenching pussy was pulsating, and she jumped one last time and fell onto him. He slapped her ass cheeks hard and hugged her, pressing her breasts on him. Both of them lay on the bed, trembling.

After few moments, Jasper whispered, "I want to eat you…"

"Mhmm…" Bella closed her eyes and moaned.

"And I want to fuck you anally," she saw a blond man approach her: Carlisle.

"And I want you to eat my pussy!" Carlisle's partner told her. Bella propped on her elbow and looked at her new set of sex partners.

Analyzing them, she gave them a nod. "Be my guests," she purred.

Jasper got down to her crotch, Carlisle got underneath her and thrust his dick into her hole, and Esme sat on her face.

Bella moaned in Esme's pussy as Jasper teased her lips, and Carlisle pumped her.

A new game had begun…and Bella wasn't _even _exhausted.

**Please do review! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
